Desa Konoha
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: DESA KONOHA. Desa yang mempunyai banyak kenangan dari padang rumput dan sungainya. Desa yang asri dan sejuk. Desa yang memiliki warga desa yang ramah dan tentunya baik. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuat Nara Shikamaru terkesan dengan Desa Konoha. /BAD SUMMARY/CHAPTER 2/Habis baca minta review yaa!
1. Flashback About You

Hello ini fanfic ke-8

Pairing Shikamaru x Ino

Yuhuuu... fict baru lagi hahay :D Semoga kalian suka sama fict baru karya Author yang satu ini yaaa..!  
Fict ini segera di publish karena banyak permintaan dari twitter hoho XP *poke zeroplus dan nianara

Maaf apabila fict ini bertaburan typo (s) dan maaf juga kalau di fict ini OOC yahh!

CATATAN : Di sini sifat dari Yamanaka Ino sama seperti yang di Road to Ninja 6 (pemalu) KHUSUS FLASHBACK

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kapan tugas ini beres?" keluh seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang dikuncir menyerupai nanas. Pemuda itu sekarang berada di tempat kerjanya Sabaku Corp. Pemuda itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di atas sofa yang berada di ruang kerjanya. Perlahan mata pemuda itu mulai menutup.

Tok tok tok

"Huh mengganggu saja! Silahkan masuk!" gerutu pemuda itu sambil merapikan jasnya yang mulai kusut itu.

"Shikamaru, apa semua tugasmu sudah beres?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang dan dikuncir empat.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri." Jawab pemuda yang bernama Shikamaru. Gadis pirang itu lalu duduk di atas kursi kerja milik Shikamaru dan merapikan beberapa berkas di atas meja kerja Shikamaru. Selesai merapikan berkas-berkas itu, gadis itu lalu duduk di samping Shikamaru.

"Aku mau mengajakmu makan siang. Kau mau?" tawar gadis itu.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa. Aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa tugas-tugas dari adik kandungmu itu!" kata Shikamaru. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Mau aku bantu?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Hm baiklah. Oh iya sebentar lagi akan ada rapat dengan beberapa perusahaan terkenal. Aku minta kau jangan terlambat menghadiri rapat itu atau kau akan dimarahi oleh adikku."

". . . . "

"Shikamaru, apa kau sudah memikirkan tawaranku?" tanya gadis itu.

"Entahlah aku belum bisa menjawabnya sekarang, Temari!" kata Shikamaru sambil bangkit berdiri dari atas sofa dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Apa susahnya untuk menjawab 'ya'?" tanya gadis itu yang bernama Temari.

"Ini bukan masalah ya atau tidak. Ini masalah ke depannya, Sabaku no Temari. Jujur saja sampai sekarang aku belum bisa mencintaimu."

"Kau bisa belajar mencintaiku saat kita sudah menikah."

"Aku tidak mau seperti itu."

"Shikamaru, apa kau belum bisa melupakan gadis itu?" tanya Temari sambil berjalan mendekati Shikamaru. Shikamaru berdiri dan mencoba menghindar dari gadis pirang berkuncir empat ini. "Kau selalu menghindar dariku. Lebih baik aku pergi bersama Matsuri agar aku tidak sakit hati melihat sikapmu kepadaku." Kata Temari sambil keluar dari ruangan Shikamaru.

"Aku memang menyukai gadis pirang tapi tidak berkuncir empat sepertimu, Sabaku no Temari." Kata Shikamaru sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya di Sabaku Corp. Setiap kali Shikamaru mau melanjutkan pekerjaan ada bayang-bayang seorang gadis yang selalu menghantuinya dan itu yang membuat Shikamaru tidak konsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya.

"Gadis itu lagi! Ini gara-gara kejadian 3 tahun lalu." Kata Shikamaru.

**Flashback ON**

Hari kedatangan Shikamaru di desa Konoha. Udara yang masih segar dengan dikelilingi hamparan sawah yang luas. Shikamaru membawa perlengkapannya ke rumah kepala desa Konoha. Sesampainya di rumah kepala desa, Shikamaru mengetuk pintu kayu yang cukup besar. Beberapa lama setelah Shikamaru mengetuk pintu kayu itu keluarlah seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan ditemani seorang wanita berambut hitam dan seekor babi.

"Selamat datang di Desa Konoha, Nara Shikamaru!" kata wanita yang berambut pirang.

"Hn."

"Shizune, bawa masuk tas pemuda ini dan antarkan dia ke kamarnya." Kata wanita berambut pirang kepada wanita yang berambut hitam—Shizune.

"Baik _Tsunade-sama." _Jawab Shizune kepada wanita berambut pirang yang bernama Tsunade itu.

Shikamaru dan Shizune lalu masuk ke dalam rumah yang tidak terlalu besar dan juga tidak terlalu kecil. Dari luar memang terlihat kecil tapi jika sudah masuk ke dalam rumah itu mungkin pemikiran tentang rumah yang kecil akan terlempar jauh dengan sendirinya. Setelah Shizune meninggalkan Shikamaru di kamarnya, Shikamaru langsung menuju tempat tidurnya untuk beristirahat.

"_My first test." _Kata Shikamaru. Shikamaru mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya. Tapi, tiba-tiba ada Tsunade yang langsung membuka pintu kamar Shikamaru tanpa mengetuknya.

"Shikamaru, apa kau tidak mau menjalankan tugasmu sekarang? Gunakan waktu yang ada." Kata Tsunade. Dengan terpaksa Shikamaru bangun dan keluar dari rumah kepala desa dan segera menjalankan tugasnya.

Shikamaru melamar kerja di Sabaku Corp. perusahaan yang terkenal dengan kedisiplinan pegawainya. Sebelum Shikamaru diterima di Sabaku Corp. Shikamaru harus menjalankan tugas lapangannya dan tugas lapangannya ini ada di Desa Konoha. Shikamaru harus mampu untuk mengajarkan beberapa penduduk desa tentang komputer.

Shikamaru berjalan-jalan mengitari Desa Konoha yang cukup luas ini. Shikamaru melewati jalan setapak dan bertemu beberapa orang-orang desa yang berjalan ataupun masih mengendarai sepeda ontel. Ketika Shikamaru melewati sebuah sungai, ada sekelompok anak kecil yang sedang duduk di atas rumput yang berada di pinggir sungai.

"Apa mereka tidak sekolah?" tanya Shikamaru pada dirinya sendiri. Shikamaru lalu memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri sekelompok anak kecil itu. Shikamaru duduk di samping anak laki-laki yang memakai syal panjang.

"Kakak yang dari Tokyo itu ya?" tanya anak laki-laki itu.

"Ya. Namaku Nara Shikamaru. Siapa namamu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Namaku Konohamaru. Berarti kakak akan menjadi _sensei _kita ya?" tanya Konohamaru. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Itu _sensei!" _teriak salah seorang anak. Sekumpulan anak kecil itu segera duduk dengan rapih di atas rumput, sementara Shikamaru duduk di atas batu besar yang berada di sungai.

"_Ohayou Gozaimasu!" _sapa seorang gadis berambut merah muda kepada sekumpulan anak-anak itu.

"_Ohayou Gozaimasu Sakura-sensei!" _jawab anak-anak itu kompak. Gadis yang berambut merah muda itu memberikan senyum kepada anak-anak yang menjadi muridnya itu.

"Sekarang kalian harus mencari tanaman obat, satu orang minimal 5 tanaman obat. Selesai makan siang kalian akan maju ke depan untuk mempresentasikan. Silahkan mulai!" kata gadis yang bernama Sakura itu. Semua anak itu segera pergi meninggalkan pinggiran sungai itu. Sakura berjalan dan mendekati Shikamaru.

"Hei! Siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura.

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Oh kau yang akan mengajarkan penduduk desa tentang komputer?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn."

"Hah tak terasa aku akan meninggalkan Desa Konoha ini lagi. Padahal banyak pengalaman yang berkesan di Desa Konoha ini." Kata Sakura.

"Kau juga melamar kerja di Perusahaan Sabaku juga?"

"Ya. Tugasku di Desa ini mengajarkan tentang kesehatan."

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Sekitar 2 bulan dan kemarin aku ditelpon dari Sabaku Corp. kalau tugas lapanganku sudah selesai. Hanya saja aku masih ingin tinggal di sini selama beberapa minggu. Untung saja Sabaku Corp. mengijinkan."

"_mendokusai!" _

"Kau tinggal di rumah _Tsunade-sama?" _

"Hn."

"Berarti kau masih beruntung. Aku ditempatkan di rumah seorang peternak ayam yang kondisi rumahnya jauh berbeda dengan tempat kepala desa."

"Hn."

"Kata-katamu singkat sekali. Aku harus mengawasi anak-anak jadi aku titip tikar-tikar yang sudah aku bawa itu ya!" kata Sakura sambil meninggalkan Shikamaru. Sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya, Sakura berbalik dan menghadap Shikamaru.

"Nanti kalau ada seorang gadis datang ke sini dan membawa makanan bilang padanya aku sedang mengawasi anak-anak." Pinta Sakura sebelum meninggalkan Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk pelan.

Shikamaru lalu berjalan menuju hamparan rumput yang berada di pinggir sungai dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya digunakan sebagai bantalnya. Shikamaru lalu melihat awan yang sedang bergerak seolah-olah menemani Shikamaru untuk beristirahat.

"Indah." Kata Shikamaru. Setelah mengucapkan pujiannya kepada awan yang sedang menari itu, Shikamaru mencoba untuk tidur di atas rumput hijau.

"Hmm.. per..mi..si..!" kata seorang gadis menganggu kesempatan tidur Shikamaru. _'Hari ini sudah dua orang yang mengganggu waktu tidurku' _kata Shikamaru dalam hati. Shikamaru lalu membuka kelopak matanya perlahan dan dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan poni yang yang menutupi salah satu matanya, matanya biru sebiru langit, mengenakan kaos berwarna ungu muda dengan rok panjang berwarna ungu tua.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Shikamaru malas.

"Yama—"

"Yama?"

"Yamanaka Ino."

"Hn. Kau yang bertugas membawa makanan itu?" tanya Shikamaru. Gadis pirang yang bernama Ino itu hanya mengangguk pelan. "Oh." Jawab Shikamaru. Shikamaru lalu melanjutkan tidurnya dan membiarkan Ino menyiapkan makanan.

Sudah satu jam Ino menyiapkan makanan untuk anak-anak dan juga sudah satu jam Shikamaru tidur di atas rumput yang hijau. Ino lalu duduk di atas tikar dekat beberapa makanan dan menikmati udara segar Desa Konoha. Shikamaru yang tanpa diketahui Ino sedang memperhatikannya hanya tersenyum kepada Ino.

"Kau tinggal di mana?" tanya Shikamaru mengagetkan Ino yang sedang menikmati udara segar Desa Konoha.

"Desa Konoha."

"Hn." Jawab Shikamaru. Setelah percakapan singkat itu suasana kembali diam. Perut Shikamaru yang sejak tadi belum diisi mulai berbunyi. Ino yang mendengar suara perut Shikamaru langsung tersenyum kepada Shikamaru, sementara Shikamaru hanya malu karena suara perutnya.

"Kau la..par?" tanya Ino lembut. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk. Ino lalu mengambil satu piring dan mengisinya dengan nasi, tahu, dan sambal lalu diberikannya kepada Shikamaru. "Ma..kan ini sa..ja.." tawar Ino kepada Shikamaru. Shikamaru lalu mengambil piring yang sudah berisi makanan sementara Ino meninggalkan Shikamaru dan berjalan menuju tempatnya semula.

"Eitss.. tunggu!" panggil Shikamaru dan membuat Ino berbalik ke arahnya.

"A..da.. apa?" tanya Ino ragu-ragu. _'Apa masakanku tidak enak?' _tanya Ino dalam hatinya.

"Temani aku makan di sini!" pinta Shikamaru sambil menunjukkan tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Ino lalu berjalan menghampiri Shikamaru dan duduk di sebelahnya. Shikamaru pun melanjutkan acara makannya lagi dengan ditemani Ino di sampingnya. "Masakan ini buatanmu?" tanya Shikamaru membuka percakapan.

"I..ya." jawab Ino singkat.

"Oh iya aku belum memperkenalkan namaku. Namaku Nara Shikamaru." Kata Shikamaru sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Ino lalu melakukan hal yang sama dengan Shikamaru, mengulurkan tangan sambil tersenyum kepada Shikamaru. _'Dia tambah cantik saat tersenyum.' _Kata Shikamaru dalam hatinya.

**Flashback OFF**

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan Shikamaru dari _flashback-_rianya. Shikamaru lalu merapikan jasnya dan barang-barang di mejanya baru dia menyuruh orang itu masuk. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda membawa beberapa dokumen yang harus ditanda tangani oleh sang manajer Sabaku Corp.

"_Nara-sama, _silahkan tanda tangan dokumen ini!" kata gadis berambut merah muda—Sakura.

"Sakura, kau tidak usah memanggilku seperti itu. Panggil saja aku Shikamaru." Kata Shikamaru sambil menandatangani berkas yang tadi di bawa Sakura. Setelah mendapatkan berkasnya sudah ditanda tangani, Sakura lalu duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di ruangan Shikamaru.

"Belum bisa melupakan gadis Yamanaka itu?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Shikamaru hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Hmm.. aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apa kalian sudah putus?" tanya Sakura.

Shikamaru menggeleng. "Kami tidak pernah mengucapkan kata itu!" jawab Shikamaru.

"Wah berarti sekarang kalian masih pacaran donk? Aku harap hubunganku dengan Naruto akan terus berlanjut." Kata Sakura keceplosan.

"Rupanya sekarang kau bersama direktur utama Uzumaki Corp. itu ya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja. Hanya dia yang bisa melupakan si pantat ayam itu."

"Sasuke?"

"Benar sekali. Aku kira orang-orang di Desa Konoha baik-baik ternyata dia pria _playboy._ Ah iya aku hampir saja lupa, aku berterima kasih kepadamu karena kalau bukan karena kau mungkin aku dan Naruto tidak akan bertemu. _Doumo arigatou gozaimasu!" _

"Hn. Anggap saja aku balas budi." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Balas budi? Hmm.. balas budi apa?" tanya Sakura sambil mengingat-ingat. Sementara Shikamaru kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan sebagai manajer Sabaku Corp. Tiba-tiba Sakura berteriak dan mengagetkan Shikamaru. "Aku ingat! Aku sudah membantumu untuk menyatakan perasaanmu kepada Ino." Kata Sakura. Shikamaru hanya menatap Sakura aneh dan segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Baiklah aku pergi! Selamat tinggal Tuan Nara." Kata Sakura sambil meninggalkan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali. Bayangan seorang gadis pirang panjang kembali menghantui si pemuda ber-klan Nara ini.

"Baru pertama kali aku segugup itu." Kata Shikamaru.

**Flashback ON**

Shikamaru duduk di atas padang rumput hijau di Desa Konoha. Selesai mengajar beberapa penduduk desa tentang computer, Shikamaru selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk kembali ke padang rumput ini. Biasanya Shikamaru ditemani dengan seorang gadis cantik yang pemalu, Yamanaka Ino. Tapi, kali ini dia datang ke padang rumput ini sendirian.

Shikamaru lalu membaringkan tubuhnya dan menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya sebagai bantal. Sudah 15 menit Shikamaru berada di padang rumput itu namun Shikamaru tidak merasa bosan. Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan ada seorang gadis yang berlari ke arah Shikamaru dan membuat Shikamaru bangkit berdiri. Rupanya si gadis pirang nan cantik, Yamanaka Ino.

Ino menghampiri Shikamaru dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Shikamaru.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Sakura… Sakura… bilang.. kalau kau.. ingin mengatakan… sesuatu yang penting." Kata Ino. Shikamaru lalu menggaruk kepalanya meskipun sebenarnya kepalanya tidak gatal. _'Gadis pinky!' _kata Shikamaru dalam hati. Shikamaru lalu memegang kedua tangan Ino dengan kedua tangannya. Perlahan Shikamaru mengeluarkan setetes demi setetes cairan dari dahinya. Detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dibanding biasanya. _Onyx _Shikamaru menatap _aquamarine _Ino dan begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Aku…" kata Shikamaru belum mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Shikamaru lalu menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya kembali. "Aku… mencintaimu." Kata Shikamaru akhirnya. Ino yang mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru langsung _blushing. _Pipi kedua orang itu berubah menjadi warna merah semerah tomat.

"A..ku.. ju..ga.." kata Ino membalas kata-kata Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang mendengar kata-kata Ino langsung melepaskan tangan Ino dan langsung memeluknya. Diciumnya kening, pipi, dan yang terakhir bibir. Ino tidak melawan Shikamaru, bahkan Ia menikmati ciuman hangat dari Shikamaru.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengagetkan pasangan kekasih baru itu. Seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda pendek memberikan tepuk tangan kepada sepasang kekasih baru itu. Dengan terpaksa Shikamaru dan Ino melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Selamat ya! Akhirnya kalian jadian juga!" kata Sakura. Ino lalu membalas kata-kata Sakura dengan senyum manisnya. Sementara Shikamaru hanya memandang awan yang berada di atasnya. "Aku kemari bukan bermaksud menganggu aktivitas kalian, aku hanya ingin pamitan. Aku akan pergi ke Tokyo sore nanti dan tentu saja aku pasti akan merindukan sahabat pemaluku yang satu ini.

"Se..ce..pat itukah?" tanya Ino tidak percaya. Sakura lalu berlari dan memeluk sahabatnya selama di Desa Konoha ini. Perlahan sepasang sahabat itu meneteskan air mata, air mata perpisahan beserta pelukan perpisahan.

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu, Yamanaka Ino!" kata Sakura masih dengan posisi memeluk Ino.

"Aku juga!" jawab Ino. Sekitar 3 menit Sakura dan Ino berpelukan, mereka lalu melepaskan pelukan perpisahan mereka. Sakura lalu menatap Shikamaru.

"Jangan kau sakiti sahabat pirangku ini! Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu dengannya, aku akan memberimu pukulan mematikan." Kata Sakura mengancam Shikamaru.

"Sakura… bagai..ma..na dengan Sasu..ke?" tanya Ino. Sakura hanya menunduk dan mulai meneteskan air mata. Ino yang merasa bersalah telah membuat Sakura menangis lalu menghampiri Sakura dan minta maaf.

"Aku sudah putus. Dia sudah mempermainkanku." Jawab Sakura.

"Maafkan aku."

"Ya sudah tak apa. Aku harap kalian jangan sampai putus ya?" kata Sakura. Ino dan Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis kepada Sakura. Dalam hati Ino maupun Shikamaru, mereka berdoa agar hubungan mereka terus berlanjut sampai maut yang memisahkan.

**Flashback OFF**

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu ruangan Shikamaru kembali berbunyi. Hari ini sudah tiga kali orang yang mengganggunya selama di kantor. Seperti biasa Shikamaru menyuruh orang itu masuk ke ruangannya. Kali ini seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning yang sangat khas itu masuk ke ruangan Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang melihat pemuda itu segera menggelengkan kepala apalagi setelah melihat sikapnya yang tidak sopan duduk di sofa dan menaruh kedua kakinya di atas meja.

"Hai Shikamaru! Apa kabar?" tanya pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Ah iya aku ingin meminta izin padamu. Aku ingin mengajak _Sakura-chan _makan siang bersama kedua orang tuaku. Boleh ya?" tanya pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Tidak. Dia masih banyak pekerjaan."

"Ayolah aku mohon! Sekali saja!" pinta pemuda berambut kuning itu. _'Sekali? Bukankah ini sudah yang ke 30 kali Naruto meminta izin mengajak Sakura pergi." _Kata Shikamaru dalam hati. Shikamaru lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Huh.. kau itu tidak tahu rasanya pacaran dengan orang yang kau cintai dari waktu SMA sih! Aku sarankan kau sebaiknya memiliki pacar ya?" kata Naruto.

"_mendokusai!" _jawab Shikamaru.

"Oh ya bagaimana kalau Temari saja? Kau dulu pernah bilang kalau kau menyukai gadis pirang kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Kapan aku mengatakannya?"

"Tiga hari yang lalu saat kau tertidur di ruanganmu ini."

"Aku tidak suka dengannya."

"Lalu siapa gadis pirang yang kau maksud? Kau tidak mungkin menyukai Shiho si sekertaris kacamatamu kan?"

"Sudah diamlah Naruto! Aku harus menyiapkan untuk rapat nanti."

"Ah iya aku ke sini ingin menceritakan sesuatu kepadamu. Tentang kisah Hinata dengan pacar misteriusnya, ternyata pemuda itu seorang _playboy _dan pemuda itu berasal dari Desa Konoha. Hinata memutuskan hubungannya lewat media massa. Kasihan ya _Hinata-chan!_" kata pria berambut kuning—Naruto kepada Shikamaru.

"Sebaiknya kau ajak Sakura pergi, sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Kata Shikamaru. Naruto tanpa berpamitan dengan Shikamaru langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan Shikamaru itu. Shikamaru mulai berhadapan dengan tumpukkan kertas yang harus Ia pelajari dan ditanda tangani.

'_Putus? Sebenarnya bagaimana hubunganku dengannya.' _Kata Shikamaru dalam hati.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 **

Chapter 1 selesai alias finish :D Maaf apabila banyak kesalahan di fict ini  
Akhir kata saya minta review :)  
Please Review!  
Don't forget yeah!  
Thanks before!


	2. Love You

Hello ini fanfic ke-8

Pairing Shikamaru x Ino

Yuhuuu... fict baru lagi hahay :D Semoga kalian suka sama fict baru karya Author yang satu ini yaaa..!  
Fict ini segera di publish karena banyak permintaan dari twitter hoho XP *poke zeroplus dan nianara

Maaf apabila fict ini bertaburan typo (s) dan maaf juga kalau di fict ini OOC yahh!

CATATAN : Di sini sifat dari Yamanaka Ino sama seperti yang di Road to Ninja 6 (pemalu) KHUSUS FLASHBACK

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Lalu siapa gadis pirang yang kau maksud? Kau tidak mungkin menyukai Shiho si sekertaris kacamatamu kan?"_

"_Sudah diamlah Naruto! Aku harus menyiapkan untuk rapat nanti."_

"_Ah iya aku ke sini ingin menceritakan sesuatu kepadamu. Tentang kisah Hinata dengan pacar misteriusnya, ternyata pemuda itu seorang playboy dan pemuda itu berasal dari Desa Konoha. Hinata memutuskan hubungannya lewat media massa. Kasihan ya Hinata-chan!" kata pria berambut kuning—Naruto kepada Shikamaru._

"_Sebaiknya kau ajak Sakura pergi, sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Kata Shikamaru. Naruto tanpa berpamitan dengan Shikamaru langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan Shikamaru itu. Shikamaru mulai berhadapan dengan tumpukkan kertas yang harus Ia pelajari dan ditanda tangani._

'_Putus? Sebenarnya bagaimana hubunganku dengannya.' Kata Shikamaru dalam hati._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback ON**

**.**

Shikamaru sedang berada di bandara dengan ditemani beberapa kenalannya selama di Desa Konoha, terutama gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang—Yamanaka Ino. Gadis pirang itu bahkan mengantar kekasihnya dengan menggunakan kaos ungu muda dengan rok merah muda. Rambutnya yang biasanya dikuncir satu, kini dikuncir dua dan dikepang.

Kemarin saat merayakan ulang tahun Shikamaru, Shikamaru mendapatkan telepon dari Sabaku Corp. lebih tepatnya dari Sabaku no Temari. Temari menyuruh Shikamaru kembali karena tugas lapangannya sudah beres dan Shikamaru akan diangkat menjadi seorang manajer. Bagi Shikamaru ini sangat cepat dibanding perkiraan. Terpaksa Shikamaru harus mengemasi barang-barang untuk berangkat ke Tokyo.

"Diharapkan para calon penumpang yang akan berangkat ke Tokyo segera masuk ke dalam pesawat. Sekali lagi bagi calon penumpang yang akan berangkat ke Tokyo segera masuk ke dalam pesawat. _Arigatou!" _ kata seseorang yang memberikan pengumuman.

Shikamaru lalu melepaskan kopernya dan memeluk Ino dengan erat, begitu pun Ino membalas pelukan Shikamaru sama eratnya. Shikamaru lalu memegang kedua pipi Ino dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu."

"Aku .. ju..ga." kata Ino mulai meneteskan air mata. Shikamaru lalu menghapus air mata Ino dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Jangan menangis! Aku akan pergi sekarang, sampai nanti!" kata Shikamaru sambil membawa kopernya meninggalkan Yamanaka Ino bersama dengan beberapa teman mereka lainnya. Ketika Shikamaru sudah mulai jauh dari Ino, Ino berlari mengejar Shikamaru dan memeluk Shikamaru dari belakang. Shikamaru memegang kedua tangan Ino yang sedang memeluknya.

Shikamaru lalu berbalik untuk menatap kedua mata _aquamarine _milik Ino. Shikamaru lalu mencium bibir Ino dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Ino membalas ciuman Shikamaru. Shikamaru lalu melepaskan bibirnya yang tadinya menempel dengan bibir manis milik Ino. Shikamaru dan Ino lalu berpisah di hari ulang tahun Yamanaka Ino.

.

**Flashback OFF**

**.**

**.**

Kring..kring..kring..

Suara telepon yang berada di ruangan Shikamaru mulai berdering, menyadarkan si empunya ruangan yang sejak dari tadi ber_flashback_-ria. Shikamaru lalu menjawab panggilan telepon untuknya itu.

"_Moshi-moshi!" _kata Shikamaru.

"_Moshi-moshi Nara-sama! _Saya hanya mengingatkan bahwa 5 menit lagi akan ada rapat seluruh perusahaan. Saya harap anda bisa bersiap sekarang!" kata sekertaris Shikamaru—Shiho.

"Hn." Kata Shikamaru sambil menutup sambungan teleponnya. Shikamaru membawa beberapa berkas-berkasnya untuk keperluan rapat nanti. Ketika Shikamaru keluar dari ruangannya, Shiho membantu Shikamaru untuk membawakan barang-barangnya.

"Kau duluan saja!" kata Shikamaru.

"Baik _Nara-sama!" _jawab Shiho sopan. Sementara Shiho membawa berkas Shikamaru ke ruang rapat, Shikamaru pergi ke parkiran dan menuju mobil _sport _hitamnya. Setelah mengambil sisa berkas di mobilnya, Shikamaru bergegas menuju ruangan rapat. Ketika Shikamaru sedang berada di lobby kantornya yang bernuansa putih dan merah itu, Shikamaru bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang menggunakan rok hitam selutut dengan kemeja putih berlengan pendek sedang berbicara dengan seorang _office boy. _

Shikamaru lalu menghampiri gadis itu dan _office boy_-nya. Gadis yang menggunakan kacamata hitam itu lalu menghentikan percakapannya dengan salah satu _office boy _di Sabaku Corp. dan mulai menatap Shikamaru dari atas ke bawah.

"Permisi, apa anda manajer Sabaku Corp. ?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ya. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Shikamaru sambil tersenyum palsu mengikuti _office boy_-nya yang selalu tersenyum palsu padanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sai.

"Saya sarankan _lobby _kantor anda ini harus segera diperbaharui. Di semua sudut di _lobby _ini tidak ada yang berwarna hijau. _Lobby _ini hanya didominasi dengan putih dan merah. Berikan di beberapa sudut _lobby _ini dengan tanaman-tanaman indah. _Lobby _yang seperti ini memberikan kesan bosan." Kata gadis itu panjang lebar kepada Shikamaru.

"_mendokusai!" _jawab Shikamaru. "Apakah anda juga anggota rapat perusahaan ternama di Tokyo?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku datang ke Sabaku Corp. hanya sekedar mengkritik _lobby _ini." Kata gadis itu. Gadis itu lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Shikamaru dan Shikamaru juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan gadis itu.

"Perkenalkan namaku Yamanaka Ino, dari Yamanaka Corp. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Nara Shikamaru!" kata gadis yang bernama Yamanaka Ino sambil melepaskan kacamata hitamnya. Shikamaru kaget karena sosok gadis yang pernah mengisi ruang hatinya atau bahkan sampai sekarang berada dihadapannya. Shikamaru langsung memeluk gadis yang berada dihadapannya, begitupun Ino membalas pelukan Shikamaru.

Sekitar beberapa menit, Shikamaru dan Ino sama-sama melepaskan pelukkan mereka. Shikamaru yang biasanya menunjukkan wajah malasnya, sekarang berubah menjadi senang.

"Mengapa kau bisa di sini?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ceritanya panjang, akan ku ceritakan setelah rapat nanti. Ayo sekarang kita ke ruang rapat!" ajak Ino sambil menarik tangan Shikamaru.

.

.

.

"Kita tidak usah ikut rapat, ayo ikut aku!" ajak Shikamaru. Shikamaru pun membawa Ino ke sebuah cafe yang terkenal di Tokyo dengan menggunakan mobil _sport _hitamnya. Sesampainya di cafe itu, Shikamaru dan Ino memilih tempat yang sepi. Letak meja Ino dan Shikamaru berada di dekat jendela dan jauh dari pintu masuk.

Ino dan Shikamaru lalu memesan dua gelas _moccacino. _Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, pesanan Shikamaru dan Ino pun sudah datang.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" tanya Ino. Setelah Ino bertanya demikian, Ino meminum sedikit _moccacino_-nya.

"Mengapa kau bisa di Tokyo?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Haha.. Tokyo ya?" jawab Ino.

.

**Flashback ON**

**.**

Enam bulan setelah kepergian Shikamaru dari Desa Konoha, Ino berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Tiba-tiba seorang wanita yang sudah tua membuka tirai warna ungu dan memanggil Ino untuk segera pergi ke ruang tamu.

"_Ino-chan, _bisakah kau ke ruang tamu sekarang?" tanya Nenek Chiyo.

"Ba..ik nek, sebentar lagi aku akan ke sana!" kata Ino sambil bangkit berdiri dari atas tempat tidurnya. Ino dan Nenek Chiyo lalu pergi ke ruang tamu rumahnya. Ketika Ino dan Nenek Chiyo sudah berada di ruang tamu, dilihatnya seorang pria berambut panjang dengan ditemani seorang wanita berambut coklat. Ino dan Nenek Chiyo lalu duduk di tempat yang masih kosong.

"Apakah ini _Ino-chan?" _tanya wanita yang berambut coklat itu.

"Tentu saja _Misae-sama, _cantik bukan?" tanya Nenek Chiyo kepada wanita yang berambut coklat—Misae. Misae langsung bangkit berdiri dan memeluk Ino. Ino yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya balas memeluk wanita yang sedang memeluknya itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, Misae melepaskan pelukannya kepada Ino.

"Ternyata dia mirip denganku!" kata pria berambut panjang itu.

"Tentu saja dia mirip denganmu, dia itu anakmu, Inoichi!" kata Misae sambil diselingi tawa dari semua orang yang berada di ruang tamu itu, kecuali Ino yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"A..pa yang se..be..narnya terja..di?" tanya Ino ragu-ragu.

Nenek Chiyo lalu mengelus rambut Ino yang panjang dan yang sedang terurai indah itu.

"_Ino-chan, _mereka adalah orang tuamu. Yamanaka Inoichi dan juga Yamanaka Misae." Kata Nenek Chiyo memberi penjelasan.

"A..pa?" tanya Ino kaget.

Misae dan Inoichi lalu datang menghampiri Ino dan mengelus rambut Ino seperti Nenek Chiyo lakukan tadi. Perlahan Ino mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Kami menitipkanmu kepada Nenek Chiyo karena pada waktu itu kami nyaris bercerai. Kami berdua takut kalau kamu tidak diperhatikan oleh kami, sehingga kami menitipkanmu kepada Nenek Chiyo. Waktu itu kami hanya tahu kalau Nenek Chiyo tinggal di Desa Suna, ternyata kalian berdua pindah ke Desa Konoha. Sehingga kami harus mencarimu untuk beberapa lama." Jelas Misae kepada anaknya.

Ino yang _shock _karena kedatangan orang tua kandungnya yang tiba-tiba. Ino menatap Yamanaka Inoichi dan Yamanaka Misae cukup lama dengan muka yang menunjukkan keraguan. Yamanaka Inoichi yang melihat keraguan putri kandungnya itu lalu memegang dagu Ino dan menatap mata Ino.

"_Ino-chan, _kami berdua orang tua kandungmu. Kamu harus percaya pada kami semua, _Ino-chan. _Sekarang kami akan mengajakmu ke Tokyo untuk tinggal bersama kami. Kita bisa hidup bahagia seperti sebuah keluarga biasanya, _Ino-chan._" Kata Inoichi kepada Ino.

"_Touchan, Kaachan, _a..ku ti..dak bisa pergi. Bagai..ma..na dengan Nenek?" tanya Ino kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Misae menatap suaminya dan tersenyum suaminya.

"Tentu saja bersama dengan Nenek Chiyo. Bagaimanapun juga dia yang sudah membesarkanmu sampai sebesar ini. Bahkan lebih tinggi dariku." Kata Misae diselingi tawanya.

"Jadi, sekarang _Touchan _minta kau membereskan barang-barangmu ya?" pinta Inoichi kepada Ino. Ino lalu tersenyum kepada kedua orang tua kandungnya. Nenek Chiyo dan Ino lalu membereskan perlengkapan mereka untuk pergi ke Tokyo.

.

**Flashback OFF**

**.**

**.**

"Pantas saja aku sepertinya mengenal _clan-_mu!" kata Shikamaru sambil meminum secangkir _moccacino-_nya.

"Shikamaru, sebaiknya kita kembali ke Sabaku Corp. untuk menghadiri rapat penting itu. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan _Touchan!" _kata Ino pada Shikamaru.

"_mendokusai!"_

"Kau memang tidak berubah ya, Shikamaru? Kau tidak takut dipecat?" tanya Ino.

"Dia tidak akan berani memecatku, tenang saja!" kata Shikamaru santai.

"Haha iya aku lupa! Sabaku no Temari itu menyukaimu kan? Makanya dia tidak berani memecatmu. Oh ya bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Temari?" tanya Ino.

"Tak ada apa-apa." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Mana mungkin? Bukannya dia sudah menjadi tunanganmu?" tanya Ino.

"Tunangan?"

"Ya. Waktu itu aku membuka blog milik Sabaku no Temari itu, dan di _profile-_nya tertulis bahwa dia bertunangan dengan Nara Shikamaru." Jawab Ino.

"Kencan saja tidak pernah, mana mungkin aku menjadi tunangannya." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Haha.. Sabaku no Temari itu cantik, cerdas, dan menurutku dia dewasa. Mengapa kau tidak menyukainya?" tanya Ino.

Tiba-tiba _handphone_ milik Shikamaru yang berada di atas meja cafe itu bergetar, tapi Shikamaru mengacuhkannya. Beberapa kali _handphone_ Shikamaru bergetar tapi tetap saja tidak diangkat oleh Shikamaru. Ino yang mulai bosan karena mendengar suara getaran _handphone _milik Shikamaru mencoba membaca siapa yang menelpon Shikamaru berkali-kali.

"Shikamaru, angkat telepon ini!" pinta Ino.

"_mendokusai!" _jawab Shikamaru.

"Tapi, ini dari Sabaku no Temari."

"Apa peduliku?"

"Angkat atau kita pulang sekarang juga!" ancam Ino.

"Huh.. _mendokusai!" _jawab Shikamaru. Shikamaru lalu mengambil _handphone_-nya yang berada di tangan Ino dan menjawab panggilan dari Temari.

"_Moshi-moshi!" _jawab Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, ada di mana kau? Aku dari tadi menelpon tapi tidak diangkat. Cepat ke ruang rapat sekarang! Kami menunggu kehadiranmu! Kau tidak kasihan kepada Shiho yang dari tadi kerepotan?"

"Aku sibuk."

"Sibuk? Sesibuk apa kau? Mungkin sekarang kau hanya menghabiskan waktumu untuk tidur, bukan? Masa depan Sabaku Corp. ada ditanganmu. Ini rapat penting, Shikamaru."

"Hn."

"Cepat datang! Kami dari tadi mengulur waktu untuk menunggumu. Ah bukan hanya menunggumu tapi kami juga menunggu perwakilan dari Yamanaka Corp. sebagai perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Kalau sampai perwakilan dari Yamanaka Corp. sudah datang dan kau belum datang, maka siap-siap saja kau akan dipecat!" ancam Temari pada Shikamaru.

"Jadi, rapat diulur karena menunggu perwakilan dari Yamanaka Corp. ?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menatap Ino. Ino hanya tersenyum kepada Shikamaru.

"Iya, eh tunggu mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Shikamaru!" terdengar suara Temari memanggil nama Shikamaru. Shikamaru lalu mematikan _handphone_-nya dan mulai memberikan perhatiannya kepada Ino.

"Sebesar itukah perusahaanmu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Perusahaan _Touchan_-ku maksudmu?"

"Hn."

"Ya memang Yamanaka Corp. perusahaan terbesar di Jepang dan itu berkat kerja keras _Touchan-_ku." Kata Ino.

"Mengapa kau berpakaian seperti ini?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Maksudmu? Apa salah aku menggunakan kemeja putih lengan pendek dengan rok hitam?" tanya Ino sambil melihat pakaiannya.

"Bukan itu maksudku."

"Lalu?"

"Berbeda waktu kita pertama kali bertemu."

"Oh.. masalah itu ya? Akan aku ceritakan." Kata Ino. Sebelum bercerita, Ino meminum secangkir _moccacino_-nya.

.

.

**Flashback ON**

**.**

Inoichi menyekolahkan Ino ke luar negeri untuk belajar tentang perusahaan. Ino disekolahkan di Amerika yang terkenal dengan kuliahnya yang bagus dan berkualitas. Hari pertama Ino berkuliah di Amerika disambut hangat oleh beberapa sahabat barunya. Suatu hari ketika Ino dan salah satu sahabatnya sedang berjalan-jalan mengitari pusat perbelanjaan di Amerika.

"Ino, apa kau tidak risih dengan penampilanmu yang seperti itu?" tanya sahabatnya.

"Mengapa a..ku ha..rus ri..sih?" tanya Ino kepada sahabatnya.

"Kita tinggal di Amerika, dan pakaianmu masih berbau pedesaan. Lihat orang-orang itu! Mereka menggunakan _jeans _dan kaos. Sementara kau? Menggunakan rok panjang dan kaos? Ayolah kau harus mengubah pakaianmu! Oh ya, jangan lupa dengan cara berbicaramu!"

"A..ku ti..dak mengerti, Tenten!"

"Begini, sekarang kita akan membeli beberapa _hot pants_ dan kaos untukmu. Jangan lupa dengan aksesorisnya." Kata sahabat Ino di Amerika—Tenten.

"Ter..serah kau saja!" kata Ino.

Selama berminggu-minggu Tenten mengajarkan Ino tentang kehidupan anak-anak jaman sekarang. Dari pakaian sampai gaya bicaranya. Lama-lama Ino mulai berubah bukan Ino yang pemalu tapi Ino yang percaya diri dan bukan Ino yang minim tentang _fashion _tetapi berubah menjadi Ino yang tahu tentang _fashion._

_._

**Flashback OFF**

**.**

**.**

Ino lalu menghabiskan secangkir _moccacino-_nya. Shikamaru juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ino, menghabiskan _moccacino-_nya.

"Shikamaru, aku penasaran dengan hubunganmu dengan Temari. Tolong jawab pertanyaanku! Kan dari tadi kau terus yang bertanya!" pinta Ino.

"Temari memang menyukaiku, bahkan dia sudah menyatakan cintanya. Tapi, aku menolaknya. Aku mencintai gadis lain."

"_Poor _Temari! Siapa gadis yang kau sukai?" tanya Ino.

"Gadis berambut pirang panjang yang menyukai warna ungu."

"Aku?" tanya Ino.

"Apakah _clue _yang aku berikan kurang jelas?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Maaf. Tapi, aku tidak bisa Shikamaru."

"Mengapa?"

"Kita sudah lama tidak berhubungan selama 3 tahun. Aku menganggap kau sudah melupakanku ditambah lagi dengan blog Sabaku no Temari yang menuliskan bahwa dia telah bertunangan denganmu. Saat itu aku mencoba melupakanmu." kata Ino.

Sesak. Sakit. Dua kata itu yang dirasakan Shikamaru sekarang. Shikamaru hanya bisa tersenyum palsu kepada Ino. Tiba-tiba saja memori Shikamaru bersama Ino berputar di kepalanya. Saat pertama kali bertemu, Shikamaru menyatakan cintanya kepada Ino, merayakan ulang tahun Shikamaru, dan berpisah di bandara.

"Aku tahu pasti kau sudah mendapatkan penggantiku kan?" tanya Shikamaru. "Apa Inuzuka Kiba, si putra bungsu dari dokter hewan di Desa Konoha itu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tadinya memang Kiba sempat menyatakan cintanya padaku setelah kepergianmu ke Tokyo. Tapi, aku menolaknya karena aku mencintai pemuda lain."

"Siapa?" tanya Shikamaru. Sebenarnya ketika Shikamaru bertanya kepada Ino hatinya sakit karena sebenarnya dia tidak sanggup untuk mengetahui siapa pemuda yang berhasil mengisi ruang hati Ino.

"Pemuda berambut hitam dan tampan." Jawab Ino.

"Oh. Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Sasuke? Aku tidak mungkin mencintai _playboy _cap ayam itu!"

"Lalu siapa?"

"Apa _clue _yang aku berikan kurang jelas? Shikamaru." Kata Ino.

Otak Shikamaru yang mempunyai IQ diatas 200 itu mulai bekerja. Tapi tetap saja tidak membuahkan hasil. Akhirnya Shikamaru menyerah.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Seharusnya kau mendeteksi kalimat yang tadi ku ucapkan. Akan ku ulangi lagi dan aku harap kau dapat mendeteksinya dengan _clue _yang aku berikan kurang jelas? Shikamaru." Kata Ino.

Shikamaru mulai berpikir dengan otak jeniusnya. Apa _clue _yang aku berikan kurang jelas? Shikamaru. _'Seharusnya kalimatnya seperti ini, apa clue yang aku berikan kurang jelas, Shikamaru? Jadi maksudnya dia sudah menjawab pertanyaanku.' _Kata Shikamaru dalam hatinya. Perlahan Shikamaru mulai tersenyum tipis kepada Ino.

Ino yang menyadari bahwa Shikamaru sudah tahu apa maksudnya segera bangkit berdiri.

"Cepat! Aku kasihan kepada mereka lama menungguku! Antarkan aku ke Sabaku Corp. ya?" pinta Ino.

"_mendokusai!" _jawab Shikamaru. "_Arigatou!" _jawab Shikamaru lagi.

"Untuk?" tanya Ino sambil berjalan meninggalkan cafe itu.

"Mencintaiku sampai sekarang." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Tapi bukannya kau suka dengan seorang gadis desa, berambut pirang, dan juga pemalu?" tanya Ino menggoda Shikamaru.

"Fisik itu bukan segalanya, yang penting cintanya." Jawab SHikamaru

"_Arigatou Shika-kun! _Masih mencintaiku sampai sekarang._" _jawab Ino sambil disusul senyum manis Ino. Sesampainya di mobil _sport _milik Shikamaru, Ino dan Shikamaru segera masuk ke mobil hitam itu dan menuju ke Sabaku Corp.

Sesampainya di Sabaku Corp. Ino dan Shikamaru segera ke ruang rapat dan memulai rapat itu. Rapat membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan. Sebelum para perwakilan dari setiap perusahaan pulang, Shikamaru lalu mencegah mereka untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Tunggu! Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting!" kata Shikamaru. Semua perwakilan dari setiap perusahaan itu lalu duduk kembali ke tempatnya semula. Shikamaru lalu mengambil nafas panjang.

"Aku ingin mengumumkan pernikahanku dengan gadis yang aku cintai." Kata Shikamaru. Temari yang sedang duduk di samping Shikamaru mulai _blushing. _Sementara Shiho hanya tersenyum melihat perubahan warna pipi dari Sabaku no Temari.

"Selamat ya _Temari-sama!" _kata Shiho memberi ucapan.

"_Arigatou Shiho-chan! _Aku pastikan kau akan naik jabatan!" kata Temari.

"Gadis yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupku adalah—" ucapan Shikamaru terpotong karena berdirinya Temari dari kursi yang ia duduki tadi.

"Aku!" kata Temari.

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan rapat itu segera menatap Temari dan Shikamaru secara bergantian kecuali Ino dan juga Shiho.

"Kau duduk dulu!" bisik Shikamaru kepada Temari. Temari lalu mengangguk perlahan kepada Shikamaru. Temari duduk sambil memancarkan senyumnya. Shikamaru yang melihat tingkah Temari hanya menggeleng pelan dan melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat terpotong tadi.

"Calon pasangan hidupku adalah seorang gadis yang mempunyai rambut pirang, cantik, dan yang terpenting dia orang yang setia. Yamanaka Ino." Kata Shikamaru.

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu lalu menatap Ino begitu juga Temari. Beberapa detik kemudian ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan suara tepuk tangan dari peserta rapat.

"Selamat ya!" kata beberapa peserta rapat. Setelah itu semua peserta rapat keluar dari ruangan itu dan kembali ke aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Ketika Shikamaru dan Ino ingin keluar dari ruangan itu, Temari mencegah mereka berdua.

"Sejak kapan kalian pacaran?" tanya Temari.

"Aku belum resmi berkenalan denganmu. Namaku Yamanaka Ino." Kata Ino sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Temari. Temari lalu menjabat tangan Ino sebentar lalu melepaskannya lagi.

"Sabaku no Temari. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku."

"3 tahun yang lalu." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Jadi, gadis desa yang selalu kau bilang itu dia?" tanya Temari kepada Shikamaru. Shikamaru lalu mengangguk pelan. "Tapi, itu sudah 3 tahun yang lalu? Tentu saja kalian pasti jarang berhubungan!" kata Temari.

"Jarak dan waktu memang bisa memisahkan jiwa, tapi cinta tidak dapat dipisahkan oleh jarak dan waktu. Apalagi itu cinta yang tulus." Jawab Ino. Temari yang mendengar perkataan Ino langsung pergi keluar dari ruangan itu. Sementara itu, Shikamaru dan Ino tertawa pelan.

"Dia lucu ya?" tanya Ino.

"Mungkin. Ayo aku harus segera melamarmu!" kata Shikamaru sambil mengajak Ino pergi dan menuju kediaman Yamanaka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FINISH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

CHAPTER 2 selesai. Chapter ini menjadi ending dari fict DESA KONOHA.  
_Ending_nya gi mana? Sempat ragu bikin ending seperti itu :(  
Oh yaa para ShikaIno Fans :D _follow this _ya - SHIKAINO_FC Beberapa adminnya itu author loh.  
Jadi JANGAN LUPA FOLLOW !

So.. sekarang...  
Silahkan **review** fict ini ya!

Saya tunggu review-nya!  
Yang _silent reader _kasih** review** ya? *eh namanya juga _silent reader _. Kalau kasih **review** namanya bukan _silent reader _lagi*


End file.
